


Saved by an Angel

by Somebodys_Hermione



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, CEO Sansa Stark, F/F, Head of Security Yara Greyjoy, Useless Lesbians, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somebodys_Hermione/pseuds/Somebodys_Hermione
Summary: Modern Setting CEO AUSansa Stark just wants to get to her meeting.
Relationships: Yara Greyjoy/Sansa Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Saved by an Angel

People liked to say Sansa Stark was cold. It wasn't as if she very much cared about what people said, so this very rarely bothered her, but it also wasn't as if she had had very much choice in her demeanor.

They used to call the Stark family American royalty, years ago, and they weren't entirely wrong. The Starks were the pristine, noble family that had made millions in cybersecurity when the field was booming and yet were still kind enough to welcome people into their home. The parents were charitable and good-humored, the children were gracious and well-mannered. It wasn't ludicrous that they were people others enjoyed being around.

When Sansa had been younger, she'd always loved other people. She didn't recognize her position in “high society” (for she was relatively unaware that there were other options), but she loved the _feel_ of all of her mother's gatherings. The outrageous hats, the excessive pastels and pearls, and the sound mimosa glasses made when they were being shared over gossip. It felt like _her_ place. It truly felt as if nothing could damage that right bubble of serenity.

Well...until something did. A plane crashed, containing her parents and her oldest brother (on their way back from a _wedding_ , no less). And suddenly things were her responsibility. Not real things, mind you. She still had a brother to run the company, but the social part, that was on her. The galas, the fundraisers, the afternoon teas, all those things everyone claims are so frivolous but secretly knows are the backbone of everything, those were just hers now. And she rose to the occasion. Obviously. She made herself content with her new role as matriarch of the Stark empire.

But then things changed all over again. Her older brother joined the marines. Her younger sister joined the CIA (Sansa hadn't even been _told_ about that one until after Arya had gotten the acceptance letter to Quantico). And her younger brother had simply made the decision to move to India and join a monastery as part of a “spiritual journey” and hadn't contacted her in 6 months. (From what she could gather, he primarily just got high and claimed to be all-seeing). And then, _everything_ had been her responsibility.

Despite the whispers, she was qualified to be a CEO. She had a business degree, which was more than Jon had and also a fact everyone kept conveniently forgetting. She was good at what she did. In under a year, she'd saved the company from ruin when the stock market collapsed, prevented a hostile takeover by Targaryen Inc. (Dragonstone was a sham security software, no matter what they said) and somehow kept all of her remaining siblings alive. She deserved more credit than she got, but she truly wasn't doing it for the credit. She was doing it to keep her parents legacy alive, and so that people would finally leave her alone.

Because, see, Sansa didn't like people anymore. They were loud and boring, and they only ever really came to her when they wanted something. She'd grown to appreciate solitude in her life, and she and her large Husky (Lady, after the Disney cartoon) were more than content rewatching True Blood for the 8th time.

Sansa was not a hopeless romantic. Jon was, and it was easily the most annoying thing about him. Every girl he met, he became convinced she was the love of his short life. Then, she'd break his heart and he'd never learn. It wasn't that Sansa didn't believe in love and it wasn't even that she didn't want it, but at this point in her life it just seemed...like a lot of work? And she had more important things to do, primarily, and was tired, secondarily. Which is probably why she found herself so shocked when she promptly fell in love after locking herself out of the building.

***

Yara Greyjoy wasn't entirely sure what she was doing here. How the _hell_ , how she, a daughter of a commercial fisherman from the middle of godforsaken nowhere Alaska, end up in New York City working for Stark Enterprises?

The answer to that question was that she was sick of Alaska, and sick of her father, and sick of her fucking useless brother Theon, and dammit didn't she deserve to see the world? Of course, commercial fishing didn't really make her qualified to do much more than be a commercial fisherman, so her grand plans to escape the Iron Islands became reduced to searching job posting forums and teaching herself how to code.

So when the job - _the_ job- made its way across her screen, there was no way she wasn't going to apply. Head of security for Stark Enterprises? With a moving bonus? And a signing bonus? And in New York? If she was being honest, she wasn't _entirely_ qualified, but this was not the time to be honest. This was the time to stretch the truth about your relationship with the local police department, gently overstate your capabilities and greatly step up your swagger. Besides she _had_ worked security before, and how different was a New York tech company and a dog race really anyway? And she was fairly confident in her ability to kill a man barehanded, which was probably the most important part anyway.

So there she was, standing in front in the tallest fucking building she’d ever seen in the most crowded city she’d ever been in, trying desperately to act like she belonged here why also triple checking the directions she’d googled on her phone. See, the problem was...she didn’t know how to get into the building. She’d never seen a building with so many buttons and swipe card slots and key card sensors attached to one door in her life. People barely even locked their doors where she came from, and she had absolutely no idea what the process involved here even was. Looking back this probably should have clued her in that she really wasn’t entirely qualified to be security anything in this behemoth in the sky, nevermind the one in charge. Luckily, Yara never dabbled anything that remotely resembled common sense, so this never even occurred to her and she simply remained standing there, trying very hard not to look as confused as she felt.

And then it happened. The unequivocally worst (best?) part of this entire ordeal. As she was standing there, looking a fool in her hand-me-down blazer, the most put-together woman Yara had ever seen began gracefully striding towards the door, seemingly filled with purpose. This at least presented a way out of this situation: the goddess in heels would walk up to the door, press some buttons/swipe some keys/somehow enter into the building and Yara would at least exit the encounter with some information about how this trap of system worked. This plan involved Yara looking like an incompetent dolt in front of Most Beautiful Girl in the Word (unfortunate), but at this point, there really wasn’t any other option. However, the Plan immediately Didn’t Work when beautiful business lady reached the door, reached into her jacket and a moment of pure panic crossed over her features.

***

This was _entirely_ not how Sansa had wanted this day to go. She had 30 minutes before the most important meeting on the year, where they decided whether they were going to accept a merger with Night Watch Security. It was 100% going to determine the future of her company, so she’d done everything right to make sure it went as smoothly as possible. She’d shown up a preciously 9 am that morning, and had spent the morning working in her office. By the time lunchtime hit, it seemed reasonable that she should get to take a short lunch break to maintain her momentum, so Sansa exited her building for a delightful greek salad at a local restaurant. She spent exactly 45 minutes at lunch, and, like clockwork, was walking back just in time to arrive with just enough time to arrive fashionably early and composed. Except (and she realized this right at the doorstep) that she had left her keycard on her desk. Normally, this wouldn’t have been a problem because Sansa simply could have called the security guard, but he had quit and they were still in the process of hiring a replacement (it hadn’t really been Sansa’s top priority at this point in time, but she really was kicking herself that she hadn’t filled the position yet). There might have been several rational ways to handle this situation, but the panic was rapidly settling in Sansa’s mind and she was finding it difficult to think straight.

And speaking of thinking straight...it was at this moment Sansa noticed a woman standing in front of the door with a mildly confused look on her face, in an untucked button-down and a mildly ratty blazer. Reiterating the previous point that Sansa was not a romantic, but that certainly didn’t seem to be helping her now that she was caught, locked out of her building, with someone who was undoubtedly the most beautiful woman Sansa had ever seen. This certainly wasn’t helping the rising flood of panic, but she quickly made the decision that she needed to get it together. Obviously, this woman had some way to get into the building, or she wouldn’t be standing there, so Sansa decided the best option was to simply wait until this other woman entered the building, and then Sansa could follow her in, get to her meeting on time, make some badass business choices and everything would be fine. Yeah, that was definitely the best plan. Sansa would just wait.

What followed was the most awkward 53 seconds of her life, as both women simply stood there staring at each other, neither making any effort to move. Once it had gotten to a point where Sansa felt that really someone ought to be talking right now, she was able to piece together a small sentence. “Are you...uhhhhh…...going in?”

The other woman seemed slightly startled back to reality, a faint blush creeping onto her cheeks. “Well...um….actually...I’m here for a job interview. I don’t know how I’m supposed to get in.”

Well, at least this was something Sansa could work with. Didn’t fix her problem of being able to get into the building whatsoever, and she was trying very hard not to think too hard about getting to see Gorgeous Woman in the halls at work every day (not the point, really not the point). The time was ticking down in her ability to get to her meeting on time, but somehow the awkward small talk still tumbled out of Sansa’s mouth.

“Oh really? What job are you interviewing for?”

“I’ve applied for a security job with Stark Industries.”

Oh, the irony of that was too much to bear. Sansa was only in this mess because she hadn’t been bothered to actually hire a new chief of security, and now here she was standing outside the building with the potential new chief of security who just so happened to look utterly angelic. It was all too much, so much so that Sansa Stark, CEO of Stark Industries slowly began to giggle hysterically. She was going to miss this meeting, she was going to be fired from her family’s company and she’d never get to see Literal Angel on This Earth in Slightly Ratty Blazer ever again. Sansa could feel her composure coming apart at the seams, which probably explains why she said what she did next.

“Ah well, if you can get me into this building in the next 10 minutes so I can get to my meeting on time, the job’s yours and I’ll even take you to dinner myself to celebrate.”

In the midst of her minor breakdown, Sansa didn’t even notice the glint of determination in the other woman’s eyes.

***

Yara was not a quitter. She was even the kind of person you might have described as having gumption. And, above all, she never said no to a challenge.

Beautiful Suit Lady probably wasn’t serious (Yara wasn’t even sure if she had the authority to be giving out jobs anyway), but even if she wasn’t, she was beginning to seem legitimately distraught and Yara felt that she couldn’t, in good conscience, stand by and let that happen.

So the only obvious choice was to pick the lock.

It was already established that Yara didn’t know how the hell any of the actual ways to get in worked, but she was the kind of person who watched lock-picking tutorials on youtube for fun, and while she didn’t have her picks on her, the lock didn’t seem too complicated and she did have a small multipurpose tool that might do the trick.

She wasn’t exactly sure how long it took (time always seems to pass differently when you’re around a pretty girl), but in less time than Yara had expected, she was holding an open door and gesturing for Suit Lady to enter.

***

Sansa would be willing to admit that she hadn’t entirely been paying attention, but that didn’t really explain how in (after quickly checking her watch) less than 2 minutes she was now looking at Angel Security Lady holding open the door for her. She decided she probably shouldn’t question it and walked in.

***

As Yara walked into the expansive lobby full of glass and exposed metal and polished concrete, she wasn’t entirely sure where she was supposed to be going now. But, Suit Lady had stopped and was seemingly waiting for her, looking significantly more composed.

“I really must thank you…”, pausing as if waiting for Yara to complete the sentence.

“Oh! My name is Yara. Yara Greyjoy.”

“Well, thank you, Yara. You can go ahead and head up to the 5th floor and tell Joanne you’ve been hired by Sansa Stark to be new Chief of Security.”

The puzzle pieces slowly began clicking together in Yara’s mind. “Wait. You’re...Sansa Stark? _The_ Sansa Stark?”

Suit Lady, no, _Sansa Stark_ , laughed. “Unfortunately. But”, she continued “I’ll drop by your new office after I get out of this meeting. See if everything’s alright.”

Yara could feel her face reddening but was able to stammer out “yeah, yeah, that seems good, great, sure!” before the _CEO of Stark Industries_ quickly waved at her and ducked into the nearby stairwell. Yara was sure if you asked her, she wouldn’t be able to explain what had just happened, but she was also sure that she’d never felt this happy before in her entire life. This felt good. This felt _right_. This was going to be the start of a new period in her life, Yara could feel it.

***

Sansa had _no idea_ what she had just done. This was definitely going to be interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> Full blame goes to TheWisdomQueen


End file.
